sweet little moment
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: DK hanya berharap moment kecil yang manis Bersama vernonienya itu bisa terjadi lebih panjang. tapi sayangnya Moment kecil itu di rusak oleh jisoo dan jun. This seventeen fanfiction with SeokSol couple BoyXboy yaoi bl
Sweet little moment

Lee seokmin

Hansol chew

BxB yaoi bl

Happy reading

Pagi di drom yang di huni 13 orang

Itu nampaknya sangat sepi jam masih

Menunjukan angka 5:30. pasti di jam

Segitu penghuni drom itu belum ada yang

Bangun.

Clek

Pintu kamar di nomer 2 terbuka

Dan pemilik kamar itu lee seokmin.

Atau biasa di panggil DK. Salah satu

Member seventeen. DK berjalan ke arah dapur

Membuka kulkas dan mengambil

Botol air dan meminumnya langsung dari

jangan beri tau siapa siapa

Soal itu iya.

"Hyung bukanya jisoo melarang meminum

Langsung dari botolnya"

Itu suara vernon atau hansol

yang sukses mengagetkan

saja dia tersendak air.

"Vernonie kamu bisa tidak

jangan mengagetkan ku.

aku hampir tersedak kau tau"

Dk protes yang hanyadi balas

anggukan oleh vernon.

"Sorry"

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi"

DK bertanya.

"Hanya ingin saja"

Vernon menjaawab. Ia berjalan ke arah

DK dan

Grep

Vernon memeluk DK erat.

ia menyandarkan Kepalanya

di dada DK yang bidang Meskipun

tidak sebidang milik mingyu.

Vernon mengusak ngusakan.

kepalanya di dada Dk mirip kucing.

DK yang menerima Pelukan tiba

tiba dari kekasihnya wait kekasih

Iya sebenarnya DK dan vernon

itu sudah berpacaran sebelum

mereka debut Jadi DK bebas

melakukan apa saja Pada kekasih

mungilnya itu termasuk menciumnya

di depan banyak kamera.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung"

Vernon berguman lirih.

"Aku juga merindukan mu baby"

DK menjawab sesekali ia mencium

pucuk kepala vernon.

Dan mengeratkan pelukannya di

Pinggang Vernon.

"Kapan terakhir kita begini hyung"

Vernon melihat keatas guna menatap

Wajah DK. Dk balas menatapnya

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat. Kau terlalu

Deket dengan si diva boo itu baby"

DK menggesekan hidung mereka.

"Hyung juga sering dekat dengan

Jeonghan hyung" Vernon cemberut.

Dab di hadiahi kecupan di seluruh

Wajahnya oleh dk karna dk terlalu

Gemas dengan Vernonienya ini.

"Maaf kan hyung eum"

"Aku juga minta maaf hyung"

Hening beberapa detik.

"Hyung aku ingin memelukmu seharian"

Vernon tambah melesakan kepalanya di

Dada bidang DK.

"Dan aku ingin sekali melumat habis

Bibir mu itu baby"

DK bersmirk ria. Vernon yang

mendengarnya hanya menahan malu

"Pervert" vernon hanya mencubit

Pinggang DK

"Hey itu sakit baby" DK menangkup

Wajah vernon dan mencium bibir

Yang sedari tadi minta di lumat habis

Itu. Hey mr Lee ini masih pagi loh.

DK melumat lembut bibir vernon

Bergantian. Vernon hanya diam

Hey dia masih kecil ingat dia tidak

Tau cara melawan good kisser

Macem DK ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian vernon

Memukul pelan dada DK. Dia kehabisan

Nafas tapi sayangnya DK tidak

Menghiraukannya.

"Jika dalam satu menit kau tidak

Melepas bibir vernon aku akan

Menyeretmu ke gereja setiap hari kuda"

Suara lembut tapi mengancam milik

Jisoo itu mengagetkan keduanya.

Dan DK langsung melepas ciumanya.

Vernon sudah seperti kepiting rebus

Sekarang.

"He he he good morning jisoo hyung"

Jisoo hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Good san OMG"

Belum selesai jisoo melesaikan kata

Katanya seseorang tiba tiba memeluknya

Dari belakang.

"Oh please jangan membuat aku

Jantungan pagi pagi"

"Good morning chup"

Seungcheol yang memeluk jisoo

Secara tiba tiba itu nampak tidak

Peduli dengan omongan jisoo.

Dia malah seenaknya mencuri ciuman

Di pipi jisoo terus menerus.

"Dan aku akan menendang kalian

Semua keluar dari dapur jika Sampai

Hitungan ketiga kalian masih

menghalangi jalan ku menyiapkan

sarapan" dan Itu suara jun yang

sudah siap dengan

Kuda kudanya menendang .

seungcheol dari dapur

Berharganya.

"Baiklah baiklah kami keluar"

Terpaksa seungcheol melepaskan

pergi dari pada dia

Kena wushunya jun.

"Sepertinya acara pagi

Gara gara mereka baby"

DK hanya menatap sedih vernon.

"Tidak apa apa tadi

Sudah cukup keluar sebelum jun

Hyung menendang kita hihihi"

"Ayo" Dk menarik vernon keluar dari dapur

Tidak lupa juga di menatap tajam

Jun yang sudah merusak moment

Kecil yang manis bersama vernonienya

Dia juga tidak lupa menyumpahi jisoo

Dan seungcheol yang pertama kali

Merusak memont bersama vernonnya.

The end

Note: tadinya pengen buat ini

Jadi meanie couple. Tapi tiba tiba

Otak malah mikirnya ke SeokSol

Dan mengingat moment predebutnya

Mereka yang DK nyium vernon.

Mungkin ff ini aku salin ke wattpad

Karna biasanya kata katanya banyak

Yang hilang kebaisaan ffn gitu.

Kritik dan sarannya di terima

Terima kasih


End file.
